Such fluidic control elements, i.e. valves, are subdivided in several areas, but the valve body extends into the fluid space, whereas the drive system is situated outside the fluid space. In prior art, electromagnetic actuators comprising coils are normally used to swivel the valve body.
However, it has turned out to be disadvantageous that the actuator absorbs power also in the stationary state, which is why the energy intake of the known fluidic control elements is relatively high in general. Further, such coils are suitable as an actuator only if they are not used in the area of strong magnetic fields.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a control element which has a compact design, is distinguished by a low energy intake, but nevertheless has very short switching times.